Robloxtest1 Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Roblox (originally stylized as ROBLOX) is a massively multiplayer online social game platform, where players are able to create and publish their own virtual worlds using building tools and the programming language Lua. Players can earn or purchase Robux, which can be cashed into real-world money if earned from developing games or clothing items. There are over 29 million games and approximately 56 million active/1.1 million peak concurrent players playing a total of 1 billion hours each month.The ROBLOX Corporation. Retrieved from https://corp.roblox.com/ Since the official release of Roblox in 2006, this site has been growing faster gradually. As of January 9, 2020, over 1.4 billion accounts have been created. According to David Baszucki, the founder and CEO of Roblox, the game had about 9 million monthly active users in February 2016 (not including guests and visitors).David Baszucki Twitter. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/DavidBaszucki/status/705795010180968448 During the Summer of 2018, Roblox started Roblox Education, an education program that aims to teach coding, business, communication, and entrepreneurial skills to children all over the world through Roblox Studio. __TOC__ History From December 2003 to January 2004, the platform went through multiple different names, such as GoBlocks and Dynablocks, and switching to their respective domains in a short time frame. ROBLOX became the final name choice, and it was finalized on January 30, 2004. Alpha testing ended in February 2005, after which the platform went into beta testing. In April 2006, ROBLOX was fully released to everyone with multiplayer games, and would gradually receive new updates and features over the years to shape it into what the platform is today. Features Roblox is available on Windows, Mac, iOS, Android, Xbox One, and on the Windows Store. People interested in getting more involved with Roblox can make an account; they could formerly play as a guest, which is no longer possible to do due to their removal. Users choose their own username and password, and can then create their own places. Users also have their own character, which can be customized via catalog purchases, and they can participate in social aspects of Roblox such as group walls, messages, and the party chat feature. Places Places are where players play games on Roblox. Players can create an unlimited amount of places, but active places are limited to 200 places regardless of membership. Before September 27, 2017, the number of active places a player could have was based on one's Builders Club membership: * Free users - 1 active place * Former BC (players whose BC membership has expired) - 5 active places * BC - 10 active places * TBC - 25 active places * OBC - 100 active places Roblox has now changed this so that any user can have up to 200 active places at a time. Roblox provides templates for users who don't know how to start. Avatar Shop Roblox's Avatar Shop, formerly the Catalog, is a place where users can buy items to customize their characters. Unlike the obsolete Tickets, Roblox does not give a daily Robux reward to users; users with any form of Premium membership are an exception to this. Clothing is the only feature on Roblox that is mainly community-driven, and clothing cannot be sold for free. Library Similar to the avatar shop, the library is used by users and developers to release models, scripts, audio, decals, meshes and plugins to other Roblox users. All items in the library that are available for purchase are free, and any user may take items to place in their inventory. Users can have a virtually unlimited amount of items from the library, and some groups place their models in the library to make it easier for them to be used in multiple games. Sometime in late 2018, Roblox removed the ability for users to search for library items that are off sale, due to many assets by developers being stolen by others with no credit. Blog Roblox runs a blog, where they post about released updates and showcase creations by developers. Groups There are many groups on Roblox. All users can join them, but only premium members can create them for 100 Robux. Users can to join up to 100 groups regardless of membership. Before mid-December 2019, free users can join up to 5 groups at once while Premium members can join up to 100, regardless of tier. My Feed My Feed shows notifications from a friend's status, game updates, and group shouts. Trivia * If "Dynablocks.com", "Goblox.com" or "Goblocks.com" is typed into the Omnibox of a web browser, it will redirect to the Roblox home page. ** On the Roblox Blog, John Shedletsky created a blog post on April 1, 2007, saying that Roblox had been sold to Google for $380 Million. This was untrue, as it was an April Fools joke. * On September 27, 2018, Roblox's favicon was changed from red to gray. Apparently, according to a leaked post from a private section of the Developer Forum, this change was done so that Roblox could be more "behind the curtain," more neutral, and less BOOM-in-your-face about their brand. This Developer Forum post can be seen at File:RobloxFaviconExplanation.png. Gallery Bacon Hair.png|Former default appearance of a male player. ROBLOX New User.png|Former default appearance of a female player. New Guest.png|The former look of a guest (a player without an account).|link=Guest Avatar_shop_2019.png|Avatar Shop|link=Avatar Shop Profile_light.png|Current profile layout Roblox group landing 2019.png|Group landing page Group__page_light.png|Current group page Roblox logo.png|ROBLOX logo from 2010-2015. StudTop.png|The top of a ROBLOX stud. 2017 ROBLOX logo.png|The ROBLOX logo as of January 10, 2017. Account_Deletion.jpg|Account deletion.|link=Ban Logo rblx.png|2004 logo of ROBLOX. DefaultGuest2.png|The look of a default guest before they were removed. Roblox v1.png|The first 2004 logo of ROBLOX. Color-Roblox-Logo.png|The ROBLOX logo from 2016. robloxnewlogo.png|The current Roblox logo 200D4081-129F-4400-A3BE-6B9AD877C6F4.png|The ROBLOX welcome screen on tablet and mobile devices. 20020317_stretched.octet-stream.png|Second Roblox logo Roblox actual homepage.png|Roblox Welcome Page Roblox2006Logo.png|ROBLOX logo from 2006-2009 Luobulesi logo.png|Chinese Roblox logo References Important articles Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse